Are you a werewolf, or are you a chicken?
by Inamioly
Summary: Alice almost lost her control, and Jacob is left babysitting her. Does he even want to? Will Alice understand that one slip does not make of her a bad person? Will Jacob tell her? Read and Review, the story might be better than this


**A/N: I don't know if it has happened to any of you, but I was thoroughly mad when my whole STORY disappeared because the smartass Word decided to kill itself. So I had to rewrite this story (I hope it's better than it was supposed to be, but I still can't shake off the feeling of annoyance, you know? God!).**

**Anyway, this time, I will bring you a JacobAlice story. I figured that if I thought that Bella and Jasper would make an AWESOME, CUTE, LOVELY pair, it was only fair that I paired up the remaining two – yes, I know, stop yelling :P For me, Edward's not Bella's "soul-mate".**

**So, even to those of you who probably hate me for "trashing" your precious Edward – really, I can see how it appeals to you; I guess my mind just works differently – read it, (Pretty pleaaaase) and you might be surprised. No? yes? **

**Disclaimer: Jacob's not mine. There, I've said it. Happy now?**

"_Jacob! Get Alice out of here! Now!"_

My mind was still in shock, I suppose. In a gasping-for-air kind of shock. I suppose that had I been told something like this was going to happen a few months ago, then I would not even have been surprised. I knew I would have taken it very seriously, no doubt about it; but I highly doubt something more than a growl of annoyance and despise would have left my mouth the moment I heard the Cullens had caved in. The moment their instincts had taken over their minds; the moment they became the ruthless assassins I had always thought they were till I actually met them; the moment I felt more than an overwhelming disgust over the fact they had been _born_ to end lives. The moment I felt sadness ripping my heart.

The little pixie had wanted to kill Bella. _My Bella_. Over something as trivial as a lip cut, Bella suddenly found herself surrounded by two bloodthirsty vampires. The only difference between those two had been the mere fact Edward had had a strong grip on his natural impulses for a very long time.

Alice did not share the same luck, though. I had seen it; her eyes becoming dangerously focused, her head tilting towards one side the slightest bit, a hungry smile appearing on the thin line her lips had become. It all happened so fast, and yet it seemed to go at such a slow motion for me. I felt useless. My werewolf's intuition kept yelling at me, screaming the words _kill the leech_. My heart was another matter, though. Its whisper had somehow been louder than any other voice I had ever heard, and I had felt at the verge of a mental breakdown when the two orders synchronized.

My eyes had fallen on Edward, and the reality and harshness of the situation finally sunk in. His teeth were strangely visible, and he appeared ready to eliminate the threat. The breakdown had seemed nearer by the millisecond.

I shuddered, and peeked at the small person whose head was resting in my chest.

What was I doing with Pixie in the woods, above the leeches' house, sitting on a tree's branch, while I could be comforting and attempting to convince Bella to run away with me? She had just tried to kill _my girl_, and I should be making sure she had moral support?

She trembled against my chest, and my arm, against my will, found its way to her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. I guess such a tiny vampire could still bring some kindness to the surface of my skin.

Pixie stirred, and, in less than a second, her head was no longer pressing against my chest. I subconsciously brought my hand to the spot where it had been. God, was she cold.

"I was… this close," She drew with her fingers. "to killing my best friend. This close." A strangled sob left her mouth, and I was pretty sure that had vampires been able to shed tears, my shirt would have been soaked with them even before she had dared to talk. Instead, they were of a glassy gold, and focused on the past.

"If I recall correctly…" I cleared my throat. "You stopped at the last minute." Damn, when had the branch become so thin? I was rather certain I had lost my sense of balance over something I had yet to figure out.

"Oh, great." Pixie's voice was flooding in sarcasm. It sounded wrong on her. "I did not realize we had to complete the… job…" She said the word with repugnance. "to deserve punishment."

"Don't say that, Alice." I told her, kindness slipping through my tone. What was happening to me?

"Now I realize… what Edward meant." She laughed humorlessly. "We really are soulless monsters. There is no way around it."

Acting on an impulse, my arm puller her towards me, as if it thought her rightful place was on my chest. She resisted at first, but then fell into my embrace. There was something about her scent… I had never noticed before, but it did not burn my nostrils like it had before. I closed my eyes shut and exhaled heavily. A chill ran through my spine. I knew my body would go into shock if the difference between our body temperatures were one degree higher.

Her spiky hair tickled my chin. I smiled, and immediately gasped inwardly. Why did I feel the need to soothe this petite brunette? Why was my mind set to tell her about all the good she had done? I despised her. She had tried to murder my Bella. She was the reason of my existence. Oh, God, not like that. The reason of my _wolf existence_. My face turned crimson, and I felt my ears heat up. I was so dead. Jasper was going to mercilessly kill me, then hang my head in a tapestry beside the Graduation Hat's one.

I inhaled. Damn, there it was again. That will taking force she exerted over me that made me want to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Don't- talk like that." I implored, my voice hoarse. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. _Say nothing that will get you into trouble_. "It's bad enough to have… Mr. Perfect ranting about how doomed he is. Don't…" My voice faded away into the thick, yet not totally uncomfortable, atmosphere that had settled round us. "Not you. You brighten everything."

I was pleased, though I tried to repel the emotion, when the first true smile graced her lips. "Why, was that a compliment, Black?"

I shrugged, trying not to say anything that could place me in a tough position "It might... have been."

"Thank you." I heard her satisfied reply, but felt somehow my relief would be short-lived. As it turned out, I was right. "But I don't deserve it." A sob, a tearless weep, a cry.

What could I do to make her realize her true value?

My brain started running crazily fast, and so did my heart. I was so afraid she would hear it; I knew she would. I could have sworn she got closer to where it was supposed to be. I wanted her to stand back, and I wanted her to hold me tighter. My head was a mess; apparently hers too. I saw how miserable, heartbroken she was. She felt as if she had met her true destiny; as if she was meant to kill people, and she had no control over the outcome of her… existence. She felt as if she could not choose between right and wrong.

What a big, heavy burden that must have been.

"You know… I wish you could cry." I murmured finally, lacking the strength to raise my voice.

"Why?" She asked, her voice soft. I had never understood before what Bella kept on and on about when she said vampires _talked music_.

"It ought to be tough… not allowing your problems to be washed away by tears from times to times." I smiled, resigned. "I know it works for me." I confessed in an even lower whisper.

Alice chuckled.

"What?"

She placed her arm around my waist. "Jacob Black, an incredibly macho werewolf, cries."

I pouted playfully. She looked up and giggled. Man, did it sound right. "Here I am, speaking from my heart, and all you can do is tease me about it." _Didn't I have anything else to say? Did I _really_, _really_ have to say it in those particular words?_

_Maybe she did not hear it. Yes, I'm quite sure she did not hear my stupid…_

"Were you, really?"

_Oh, yeah. Why would I get a drop of luck? Of course she heard it!_

"Hum… No. Yes. Why?"

"Which is it?" I heard a smile on her words, and it confused me. It almost seemed as if she wanted me to be. Could it be that simple? Or complicated, depending on the angle we chose? "C'mon, Jacob, are you a wolf, or are you a chicken?"

I felt outraged at her question. Of course I was no chicken. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" She sang in a high-pitched tone.

"Yes, I'm in love with you, Pixie. Happy, now?" It was out. Now the cards were on the table, it was her turn to play. I only hoped I had not made an _All in_ with a pair of two.

Alice's fingers tip-toed along my arm, and reached my lips.

"That's not what I asked."

Her scent was not repugnant anymore; the gold in her eyes was appealing instead of threatening; the cold of her skin balanced my life. Bella had been telling the truth. Vampires really were not all bad… Except that infuriating blondie and the assassin redhead, of course.

All there was left for me to verify…

… She really did taste as sweet as she smelled.

**A/N: What do you think? Did I nail it? Eheh, I sure hope so! Just let me know, will you? Oh, and check out my other Twilight story "I'm a multitask vampire", Jasper and Bella (If you don't like the ship, you can always see if I can change your mind…? *beams*)**

**Review, PRETTY PLEASE **


End file.
